


#5

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, tears tuesday, woohoo this ones great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woohoo! i actually really like this one. i saw a tears tuesday post and was like "...hm. yes. i can do that."</p><p>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#5

Greg called the all-too-familiar number. It rung twice, then went to voicemail.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

"Mycroft, hi." Greg let out a shaky breath. "I- you've been gone a while. And I just wanted to see how you were doing. Look, I know... I know it's kind of forward of me, but. I just wanted to talk to you. Give me a call?" *beep*.

After work, Greg tried again.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

"Hey. It's me again. I just wanted to say that I miss you. And I hope your trip is going well. So. Call me, hey?" *beep*.

The next morning.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

 

"Hi, me again. How's everything? Look, I know I'm being obnoxious, but I just wanted to know how you're doing. Email, or text, whatever. Just- just let me know, alright?" *beep*.

That night.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

"Hi. I know you're busy with work and stuff, but talk to me, hey? I'm worried about you. Talk to you later." 

The next day, he called during lunch as well.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

 

"Mycroft, please. I'm going insane not knowing how you've been. Please talk to me. Give me a ring. I miss you."

He tried that night.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

"Mycroft, please. I miss you. I- I need to see you, soon. Please. Give me a call."

Two times, in fact.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

 

"Just a text, or an email would be alright. Something. I need to know you're safe. Please. I'm worried about you."

The next morning, Greg got a call. He eagerly picked up the phone.

"Lestrade," he said, trying not to sound too excited.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Lestrade." Anthea's voice sounded heavy.

"Anthea? What's going on?"

"He was killed last night. Shot by a Sebastian Moran."

Greg's voice got stuck in his throat. "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"I- oh."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No, I just- I'm alright. Thank you for-" His voice stuck. "-letting me know." He gulped. "I'll call later, hey?"

"Yes, that can be arranged. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Cheers." He hung up the phone.

He scrolled through his contacts.

"Hello, this is the personal number of Mycroft Holmes. I'm sorry, but I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*."

"I love you. I love you so much. I miss you. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! i actually really like this one. i saw a tears tuesday post and was like "...hm. yes. i can do that."
> 
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
